


Double A Adventures Year 2

by Nova_Chaos_Magic



Series: The Marvellous Misadventures Of Amber And Agata [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chatlogs, Crack, Funny, Original Character(s), Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Chaos_Magic/pseuds/Nova_Chaos_Magic
Summary: Amber and Agata are back in hogwarts! Watch as they try to survive the deadly creature that roams the school. And the most important question, will Amber control the school or can Agata stop her friend's control?





	1. Chapter 1

Amber: “Hey Agata...”  
Agata: “Mmm?”  
Amber: “Do you have an house elf stealing your mail?”  
Agata: “....no.”  
Amber: “Huh. Any letter I sent to Harry has disappeared.”  
Agata: “Maybe he has one to help him?”  
Amber: “Probably.”  
**Growling in the distance**   
Agata: “Feed Fluffy Amber.”  
Amber: “ _His name is Spot_ ”


	2. Chapter 2

Agata: “Will you please tell them to go away?”  
Amber: “What do you mean?”  
Agata: “We have been on this train for 10 minutes, and in that time I have seen more people than I ever have before coming in to say hi to you.”  
Amber: “Hey! They are my friends!”  
Agata: “You totally mean minions”  
Amber: “Well, yeah. How else am I suppose do get blackmail and my homework done?”  
Agata: “I’m going to overlook the blackmail and say you can do it yourself.”  
Amber: “Where the fun in that?”  
Agata: “Homework isn’t meant to be fun.”  
Amber: “Then you’re doing it wrong.”  



	3. Chapter 3

Agata: “Amber, I want to become an Animagus.”  
**Blink  
Blink**  
Agata: “And I want you to become one to.”  
**Blink**  
Blink  
Amber: “Okay.“  
Agata: “I know this isn’t- wait, okay?”  
Amber: “Sure, why not?”  
Agata: “It’s illegal!”  
Amber: “But it’ll be fun.”  
Agata: “You should talk me out of this”  
Amber: “As your friend, I support you in everything. Now, food.”


End file.
